The Day I faced unreality
by TheOakenshield
Summary: Just... Just read it. It will get more LotRish soon, don't worry. I hope you enjoy it. C:


It was one of those grey evenings; the clouds were thinly covering the stars and the moon, and slight wind blew through riverside grass. Wind made tall and strong timothy hay bend towards the water, as it flowed quickly for it's destination. No bird was singing, nor bug whining that evening.

The feeling in the air was musty and sinister, and it was quite hot for such a windy and lightless evening. That was kind of disturbing, really. Quiet, mysterious greyish mist was slowly flowing on the ground, and stars were shining through the layer of clouds. Really gloomy it was.

This young man stood right at the riverside. He was wearing a black, longer coat, leather gloves and a grey scarf around his neck. His skin was pale white, hair black as feathers of a raven. His eyes were grey and strong as stormy seas were in days of old. His look was sharp and fierce. There was no joy in those eyes... But he wasn't alone. A young girl was with him. Beautiful little girl she was. Her hair was quite long, and as dark and beautiful as his fathers'. Her face was round-shaped, pale and angelic for such a young kid. She was wearing a little dress. It was white and was glowing like a pearl in that dark and gloomy evening.

She was holding little flashlight on her hand.

» Umm... Do you think we might see some beasts tonight, dad? » She asked quietly, calmly rising her dark brown and soft look into his gloomy but strangely handsome father.  
Khádar, as he was known for people those days, smirked a little, and and tried to let his dark and low voice out between his dry lips.  
» It... It is possible... But I guess we need more light... I will go get the big flaslight from the car. Don't go anywhere, won't ya? »  
» I'll stay here. Just get it quickly, papa. » Girl answered shortly, as father laughed quietly and turned around, making his way through little bushes, slowly dissappearing behind the trees and branches.

As soon as the dad had passed out of girl's sight, she ran to the nearest little stones somewhere in the timothy hay. She climbed on a pearly white little rock, sitting down and enjoying the sight of a cold path of white stones across the Black River. Little girl closed her eyes, feeling the warm and soft wind on her little face as it whispered around her... Yes, it literally begun to whisper quiet and useless little words... They meant nothing to her, until she opened her eyes. They still didn't make any sense. Little warnings they were. They told to stay away from the light. To believe in hope for a moment. She didn't understand.

On the other side of the river she suddenly saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His face was perfectly symmetric. Nothing was wrong with those beautiful lips, nose or icy blue eyes. His skin was so smooth and perfect, and hair perfectly straight and platinum... He was wearing a long, silver cloak, and white dress-like suit.

The Man was the kind some of us might call elvish. He was so pure and beautiful, that the smallest amounts of light made him shimmer and glow like white flames on a dark and burnt wood.

He now raised his left hand friendly, and gave long and pleasant smile for the girl, who couldn't get her eyes out of that creature.  
» I see you are alone... Why would you not cross the river, and join me? » He asked softly and brightly. There were no betrayal or threatening looks in his perfectly blue eyes. Girl didn't want to look back in them.  
» I can't cross it... Dad told me not to. And I don't have boat or anything to cross it with.. » Girl stuttered as she turned her look down with doubt and fear for the stranger.

Elflike pointed the skippingstones with his pale hand, and raised his look slightly, just enough that the little girl would see strange light glimmering in his eyes. Girl slided down her rock, and took a painfully slow step towards the stones. It was like she didn't want to cross the river, but followed someone else's commands. She took another step, and jumped one stepstone forward... And she continued it as long as she had crossed the river safely.

» GRETA! WHERE ARE YOU? » Shouted Khádar, with huge flashlight in his hand. He looked around, breathing fastly and hardly.  
As his eyes reached the sight of the elf holding her daughters hand, escaped a terrifyingly loud shriek from between his lips. He fell down to his knees, as the two dissappeared. His grey look was so full of anger, he was about to explode. Why did they take her daughter?  
As you might expect, Khárad's story was not believed by the society.  
» A man! A man so beautiful the light was coming for him! He shimmered! He glittered! His skin was so pale, smooth and perfect, one could see their reflection from it! He was like glass... Looked so fragile, but an evill dwells in hin! His hidden fury and inner monster awaits to sneak into the mist, and take more victims from within us! You must stop this elf from doing what it is doing! You must slay him! » He kept screaming, yelling and crying, but from time to time got turned down by few simple words.  
» You are insane. There is no Greta nor elf.»

Actually, it all begun to fall apart after the dissappearance of Greta. Khárad's young and beautiful wife Fiona died on a sick chainsaw accident just week after. Of course he was losing it, losing his own self, losing his marbles... But he also begun to notice, that as people dissappeared, the others seemed to forget them... Like they never existed.

After six years of desperate fear and sorrow Khárad finally met a pyschotherapist. He confirmed, that Khárad was insane. He couldn't stand those words, and kept telling he had actual proof that Fiona and Greta existed.  
They drove him away, and told him to » move somewhere far from people, and live your own life with your freaky hallucinations and stupid dreams. »  
Years after Khárad was diagnosed with rare disease, unknown to mankind. He was moved to a little hospital on English countryside. And that is where our story begins.

» Mr. Darok? Have you taken your pills already? » Asked Hetir strictly, and looked at Khárad with her dark, almost black eyes.

Hetir was a nurse. Her long, white coat was always on top condition, and everything about her was looking clean, strict and perfectly symmetrical. Her red hair was braided as always, and there were few lists in her hands.  
» Sure did, nursie. Anything else? » Khárad answered slowly, as he watched an owl howl in the tree behind his window.  
» Good. I know it is little strange since it's almost midnight, but... Umm... A blonde fellow wants to meet you immediately. He claims to be old friend of yours. » Nurse told, and directed strange look to Khárad.  
He looked back to the nurse surprised, and nodded a bit.  
» Well that is weird. I don't recall having any friends lately. Let him in, tho'. I'll talk to him and see what's buggin' him. » He grinned and stepped away from the window, as the nurse ran away.

For few minutes he waited, and stood there, facing the door. No one was coming in, so he turned back to the window. He heard the door open, and slowly close behind him. Darok didn't know why, but it gave him the creeps.  
» Old friend of mine you claim to be, huh? What brought you this far from cities and luxury lifestyle? Problems of old stinking drunk will probably not be the topics of the day on London. » He said darkly, as he turned around. And yeah, he was changed. Khárad's face was stubbly and tired, hair was grayer than earlier, and he looked weaker than in years. And as he turned around he faced a guy, that reminded him of someone from the old good days.

His face was handsome. Chin was stubbly, and body was fresh and in good shape. His hair was blondishly silver, and he seemed to be bit older than Darok, maybe on his fourties. He was wearing white, very solemn suit, red tie and black shoes. And he had tophat. He walked in with hat in other hand, and walking stick in other.  
» I think we don't know each other yet, but it's only a matter of time. The name is Remus, brother. You must be Mr Khárad Darok. » He asked brigtly with his misty and mysterious voice. Darok looked at him strangely, and nodded.  
» Great, well, I have things to show you before we take off. » Remus informed, and jumped on Khárad's bed, pulling a letter from his pocket. He opened it, and coughed as he strated reading.  
» Wait... What is-» Grey-eyed tried to stutter, but Remus brutally blocked it by talking loudly.  
» As me and my partners Vallaré, Midnight and Dhaur, I would very much like to inform you, that you are not a human. »  
» WAIT what?! I am not mutant or anything, I'm just... » Darok desperately tried to interrupt, but Remus kept going.  
» You are an elf. Not fully, since your parents were different species from each other. Your mother was a mere human, but your father was powerful elfwitch. »  
» Wait... I don't wanna be a part of your... Roleplay club of Lord of the Rings... I mean like... Elves are just stupid tale. They are not real! Are you nuts, man? » Darok muttered darkly, and took few steps back. Remus looked him in the eye, and stood up immediately.  
He quietly walked to the window, and turned to Darok, smiling pleasantly.  
» Oh sweetheart Khárad... You aren't safe here. SHE knows about your little secret, that you didn't know before I told it to you. You don't yet understand how important you are. Oh, by the way, you shouldn't eat those pills anymore. They kill you slowly. » He whispered, and opened the window, as he quickly nodded towards the pills on Khárad's counter.

As opening, window bumped the branch the owl was sitting on. It howled loudly, and flew away, as Remus watched it go.  
Khárad felt like he was just punched in the face. He leaned against the wall, and sighed hysterically. His white hand was touching his chest, as he tried to form the words on his lips.  
» S-she knows? Who knows? » He finally stuttered, and raised his terrified stormy grey eyes, trying to see Remus' green eyes, just to see if it was a joke or not.  
» Hetir, your nurse. She is elf, and servant of HIM. » Remus stated and pushed his upper body out of the window, slowly coming through, and sitting on the rooftop. He turned back to Darok, and opened his mouth a bit.  
» You should come if you want to live to see tomorrow. I will tell you more on our way to the Lair. »  
» I don't understand any of this, but if you are serious I have no other chance but to follow you, I guess. BUT you might aswell be a maniac, or a hallucination... Caused by my sickness. » He stated, and raised his hand.  
» Don't be a fool, Khárad, or I will forge you to come with me! » Remus muttered, and slowly raised his green, mysterious look.  
» I don't consider myself as a fool, if I don't leave my home because of some... Insane idiot who wants to leave through my window at midnight! » Darok yelled, and raised both of his hands, swinging them in the air with anger or just... Desperation.  
» Fine. Then take the way of pain... Why should I care. Salut, comrade. » Remus then answered, and begun to take his leave. Khárad quickly looked at him, door, and back to him. He took few step, and leaned to the window. He sighed, and came through the window, to sit on the rooftop with Remus. He closed the window.  
Man on white smiled brightly to darker, and looked quickly around on the misty and dark night. It kind of reminded Darok of the one Greta dissappeared... Air was still and musty, it felt heavy and hot. It was thick to breath, and he felt sick.  
» He is hunting tonight... But for you it's lucky. Mist can cover us as we go. » Remus whispered.  
Darok sighed again, and looked bit around. They were sitting on a rooftop, and ground was covered in mist. Like they were sitting in the shores of misty sea. Mist waved, and little, warm wind blew through waves, making them look like faces and figures. Wind was moaning, whispering and telling secrets, that simple man couldn't understand just by listening.

As Khárad turned to Remus, he realised that the man had closed his eyes, and was listening to the voices. Man in black closed his eyes too, and took one heavy breath. Darkness was covering him. All the voices of nature suddenly lowered until they dissappeared. Silence filled his ears like water, and all became one, dark eternity. He had never realised this before... Suddenly, as he focused, he could hear the wind singing. Thousands and thousands of voices were singing about the doomdays of mankind. Darok wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this, or just open his eyes, and run away.  
» The voices are evil here... They had terrible lifes. Let's move on. » Remus suddenly whispered, and stood up. Khárad opened his stormy eyes, and looked at the starry sky. Darkness dissappeared as strangely as it fell on him. Voices got back to their normal volume, and air felt like water no more.  
» Maybe... Maybe there are things that I don't yet understand. Like most of my k... Like most of the kind I grew up with. » He slowly stated, and lowered his voice as he smiled wider.  
» I grew up with my godfather. My family left me when I was young... My mother, father, brother and even dog. » He continued, as Remus seemed to be looking for something in the mist. Slow thoughts crossed his troubled and heavy mind.  
» I know... In Lair we know everything about you. But we must go on. There's no time for hanging around on rooftops. » He said.

All of a sudden, terrible gun sound was heard, and huge bullet went through window, destroying it and making the shards fly towards the two. Remus turned quickly around, and grabbed Khárad's hand.  
That moment he will remember forever. Like terrible pain caused by shards of glass wasn't enough... Remus jumped off from the rooftop. And Darok fell with him. He screamed like he never did before, and closed his eyes. More bullets flew through the window, and terrifying shriek of failure was heard in the night. But the two landed softly, and before even having a break to breath, sprinted Remus away, holding Darok's hand.  
When he finally could open his eyes, he realised, that Remus' jacket was red from his own blood, and he still kept running.

» Just... Leave me here, escape alone! I'm useless for you! » Man in black yelled, as Remus gained more speed.  
» I will NOT leave you behind, my friend. We are close to the shore. There should be that rock we need... » Remus screamed back, and as they approached coast he threw Darok to the ground, behind a huge stone. He took off his jacket, and threw it on him, taking his walking stick.  
He pulled out two, huge daggers from each end of the stick, and handed them both.

» You lay here, as I take care of her. Understood, bub? » He muttered through his theeth, and ran away from Khárad.  
From far Darok could hear Hetir laughing madly, and shotgun sounds.  
Remus sneaked far behind Hetir, that looked for his figure on mist with her deeply black eyes. They glittered on moonlight like they were made of black stone or glass. Slowly Remus raised his daggers, and suddenly stabbed them on Hetir's back.  
Woman screamed terrifyingly loud, and fell on her knees, as her gun dropped. She coughed. Remus pulled out the daggers, mind full of disgust and anger towards that fallen elf.  
» Evil is moving. He... He will control you soon... Stupid... Half... Halfblood... » Hetir hissed through her teeth, coughing loudly and finally falling down.  
Remus took a deep breath, and looked away from the body.  
» I'm sorry I had to spill the blood of an elf... But you were nothing but a filth. » And so he walked away, never looking back.  
» Hurry up... Your cops will hear about this soon... » Remus stated, and picked up his jacket. Darok stood up, and found out that he was shaking so badly he could barely walk.

It didn't take too long from these two to find the little boat Remus had hidden under the cliff in the beach. They hopped on the boat, and let it take them where ever it wanted to.  
Darok gave a dirty look to Remus, and begun to talk with lowered voice.  
» Well... I guess this boat ride is going to take a while... Why wouldn't you bother telling me about this "He" and this whole situation? » Darok asked, and leaned back, trying to find less painful position. Shards of glass were hurting his body, and blood was still pouring out of him.  
» Very well then... I shall begun with little background.  
"He" is Mowrok. The most powerful elfwitch walking this earth. He uses souls of mankind as his food. He eats them... Their souls feed his magic, and make it grow stronger and darker.  
He has no straight path, but he will eat until the age of men is over. And then he will take his "nap". He will fall asleep, and fill this earth from inside to the very beginning of the sky. He is everything. » Remus sighed, and leaned back.  
» But... Where is he heading with all that? Isn't that just pure madness! Doesn't he die with mankind? » Khárad asked, and frowned.  
» No. » Answered Remus. » As I told you, he has no other purpose than his own powers... That makes it even more disgusting. He could kill all of the population in this planet, just to grow his magic.  
Mowrok uses his little spell to make people forget his victims... but sometimes he fails.  
He is already strong. All this mist is his breath; forests are his flesh, black water is his blood, and rocks are his eyes. » Remus said, and raised his eyes, trying to get contact to Darok's eyes.  
» Terrible... But... Was Greta's kidnapper Mow... Er... Him? » Khárad asked quietly, trying to sit down without terrible pain.  
» Yes it was. He had body back then. But my people in Lair destroyed it in his sleep. But it is just opposite we wished for. He grew stronger. His sprit flows now everywhere. He has no body, but his power is overflowing. » Remus told, and slowly blinked both of his eyes. He refused to tell anything more.

The boat was slowly moving forward on the waves. For a while they were in silence. Khárad was feeling fine, but Remus seemed littlebit sick.  
» You okay? » Darok asked carefully, and frowned a bit.  
» My eyes are getting darker, as pain grows thinner... I've lost some blood. We are soon on our... Destination... Just give me the bottle from the basket... » He was getting so pale, he almost seemed dead. Darok quickly looked to the basket, and pulled out a little bottle of sparkling, golden drink. He streched his arm to give it to Remus.  
Remus took the bottle, opened it and drank about half of it. He already seemed fine, and smiled a little.  
» I can't tell you anything more. You will learn everything you have to in Gateaway. But first we head to the lair. » He pointed to the shore that was seen somewhere in the mist. Little lights were glowing there, and they saw a brownhaired and -eyed girl looking at them, as they approached the shore. Her name was Vallaré, and she hugged Remus tightly, as she got to him.


End file.
